


The Piece of the Puzzle that Brings them Together

by Ubinoft



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bad Fluff to be honest, Children, F/M, It's CLEAN, M/M, Rivalry, foster parenting, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubinoft/pseuds/Ubinoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridge was a proud and powerful God. He could best the strongest, toughest, smartest  entity on Minecraftia and still be able to make it home for tea. Though he does have a weakness, children. He didn't know what the hell to do with children and to be honest, he probably never will. So, the next best thing was to hand it over to his " friends" and he could go back to his initial plan, but when everything turns upside down and he is ignored, he truly felt helpless. But maybe, the children where a sercret blessing in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piece of the Puzzle that Brings them Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing again, YAY! Expect more frequent posts and I will be adding more to Rivals of Minecraftia.

The dining room was dead silent. What ever Ridgedog wanted, it must be big if he needs the entire Yogscast in one room. The silence went on for about an hour before Ridgedog levitated in. He stood at the end of his dramatically long dining table with his usual smirk, but Xephos could tell it was forced. 

"Hello friends, you must be wondering why I called all of you here. We must discus the matter at hand."

"And what would that be?" Strife threw Ridge a questioning look, with an inpatient tone, expecting some kind of answer.

"Why William, I was going to tell everyone right now, don't be rude." Ridge now was flying over the table glaring at Will with his signature smile.

"The thing I called all of you here for is that the gods have entrusted me with the training of 3 gods and goddesses in training. The delima is that, I don't have a single clue about children, so if you don't mind, I'm going to dump them on you guys." Ridge eyed several people in the room, but no one spoke up. Not even Honeydew.

"Fine, I'll let you see them first." Ridgedog snapped his fingers and the doors flew open. Out comes three children, no older than 11, one had hair the color of the night sky, with it growing down near her waist. She was wearing a bright blue hoodie with a big galaxy design on the back. The other girl wore a snow white and iceberg blue tunic with capris and a cloak. Her hair was curly at the ends, with a transition of light blue to Quartz white. The third was a boy that distinctly looked like Ridgedog, but with curlier hair and was sun-kissed. His hair was brown with ends of golden blond. He wore a modified version of Ridge's outfit, but without the neck piece a coat instead of the flowing robes that Ridgedog has. 

"Well, these are the gods and goddesses I am entrusted with, Karen, Elizabeth and Orion. Did you guys get a good look?" Ridge tried to hide his desperate ness the best he could with his glistening smirk.

After what seemed like an awkward eternity, Zoey piped up "I would love to take care of a child, what do you think Rythian?" Her usual cheerful tone was returned with the mage's skeptical one.

"Well, I dunno. I've never taken care of a child before. Even if I have, I think it's a bad idea." As Rythian makes up his mind, Zoey stares at him with the best sad puppy eyes she could muster. Rythian looks at her pleading face with a fighting guilt.

"But, it shouldn't be a problem, if he or she behaves." The whole room stared at the first ones to offer to foster a child, Zoey and Rythian. Who'd a thunk it. 

"I would like the one with the pretty purple hair!" As Zoey glanced at Rythian to get approval, she got a nod.

"Alright then, Karen goes to you two!" Ridge shots them a smile and nudges Karen's shoulder slightly, to go with the Blackrock Crew.

Karen floats to Zoey and sits in her lap, giving her a tight squeeze in the meantime. Zoey could tell they where going to get along nicely.

"I would like a child too." Another voice came from across the dining room, as all eyes shifted on Lalna.

"I refuse to lose at anything to Rythian! I'll take of a child much better than Rythian will ever dream off!" It was no surprise that Lalna and Rythian fought and competed, but to fight over who could be the best foster parent, that was too far. Never less, Lalna didn't back down.

"Lalna, if you're taking care of a child, you can't use it for some experiment you know." The blond took one look at Rythian, then Nano, finally landing on Elizabeth. 

"Fine with me, just don't mess with my mana pools." Lomidia stared at Nano wide-eyed, almost in disbelief. Lalna, taking care of a child?!

"Alright, go ahead Emily." Ridge's voice trembled but Elizabeth was surprisingly excited. Poor kid, doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. 

Emily slide across the table, creating a sheet of ice on top of the ware and slightly giving Martyn memories of winter.

"Then who would like to take care of Orion?" 2 down 1 to go, it shouldn't be too hard to find a parent, after this he can go back to..

"I'll take Orion then. I wouldn't mind having an apprentice, it seems like fun. So Honeydew, do you wanna take Orion back to Yoglabs?" The space man was cheery as usual, but the ginger man's reaction was the real kicker.

"WHAT??? A child! In Yoglabs?! Have you finally gone mad?!" With Honeydew's surprise outburst came a chuckling Xephos and a worried Ridgedog. The whole point of letting go of the children was to spend more time with Xephos.

"Well, heh that seems VERY dangerous for a child to be, so um who else would like Orion." Ridge's voice was trying his absolute hardest to not sound suspicious but to no avail, Orion was already floating above Xephos with an enlightened grin.

"What kind of science whiz-waz is in Yoglabs?" Xephos chucked at his terminology and Honey eases up to the whole idea, maybe some company wouldn't be so bad.

"Well thanks for Orion Ridge, tell me when to return him." All ridge could do was stare but a light sentence slipped his lips, reciting the poem he himself knew from his transformation. 

"When they glow with the light, with the fury of both day and night. With their sins they amend, only then are they able to ascend." With that everyone started packing up and questioned the children. The foster parents carried their new children lovingly home, by teleporting pearls, flying rings, steam jet packs and magic books. Leaving Ridge all alone, hovering three inches off his table. 

 

What has he done?


End file.
